The present invention relates to a device for assisting in the growth of tomato plants, and to a method of using this device. This device is useful for not only the initial growth of the tomato plant, but also in the later growth stage where tomatoes are produced.
It sometimes happens that tomato plants are planted in a garden without the use of any auxiliary apparatus to position or somehow keep the tomato plant off of the ground surface. In that case, during the initial stages of growth, the stalk of the tomato plant grows vertically up to a height of a foot or more, and then begins sprouting branches or vines which eventually bear the tomatoes themselves. As the vines continue to grow, and as tomatoes appear on the vines, the combined weight of the tomatoes and vines causes the plant to droop toward the ground. Eventually, the vines and the tomatoes rest on the ground for a substantial period of the growth of the plant.
One of the problems of permitting the tomato plants to grow in this manner is that during the period when the tomatoes are on the ground and maturing into ripe tomatoes, the tomatoes are subject to deterioration from insects, blight, or rot. Also, the task of harvesting the tomatoes from the ground surface is somewhat difficult. Accordingly, many people will "stake" their tomatoes plants by driving a long, wooden stake into the ground adjacent the base of the tomato plant. Then the stalk of the tomato plant is tied to the stake, and possibly some of the vines are tied to the stake at a higher location. Thus, the tomatoes on the vines are maintained at a higher location, where they are not subject to deterioration on the ground, and where they can be more easily picked. However, even with the tomato plants staked in an upright position, some of the tomatoes can still drop from the vines, possibly to become bruised when striking the ground, and also soon deteriorating if they are not quickly harvested. Thus, the staking of tomato plants is not a totally satisfactory process, in that some of the tomatoes are still lost, and the task of staking individual tomato plants is a rather time consuming project.
Also, it has been a commercial practice in growing tomato plants to lay down a strip of plastic, possibly one foot in width, and plant the tomato plants at various locations through holes along the center line of the plastic strip. The plastic strip serves to hold moisture in the ground adjacent the roots of the plants, and also to prevent the growth of weeds immediately around the plant. Further, in some instances, a vertical sheet of plastic is placed along one side of the tomato plants to protect them from the wind.
A search of the prior art that appears in the U.S. patent literature has disclosed a number of devices which can be used to support, protect, or somehow assist the growth of various plants. Typical of these are the following:
U.S. Design Pat. No. 219,609, Orthman, shows a "tomato vine support" which is made up of a support base having four legs, and an upwardly extending set of circular wire pieces. The wire pieces flare outwardly in an upward direction to provide an inverted cone-shaped support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 69,356, Jillson, shows what is called a "strawberry-ripener". This device is a dome-shaped member having a central through-opening through which the plant extends. The strawberries themselves rest on the downwardly and outwardly extending upper surface of the dome-shaped member.
U.S. Pat. No. 205,252, Delaney, also shows a device to assist strawberries. This particular device is in the form of a plate or dish which has a central opening to receive the plant, and an outwardly and moderately upwardly extending annular, plate-like support portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 280,291, Bunnell, shows an insect trap. This is a box-like structure which defines a square "V" shaped trough which is implanted in the ground around the plant. Presumably, insects which make their way toward the plant fall into the trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,319,769, Hammond, shows yet another strawberry plant support, which fits flat against the ground in the area surrounding the plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,891, Hoover, shows a wire framework adapted to be positioned a moderate distance above the ground, and surrounding the plant. Mulch is placed on top of the support to protect the plant during cold weather. Other benefits are claimed, such as positioning the wire structure at a location to prevent rodent nest building over the frozen ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,305, MacNaughton, shows an attachment for a flower pot to provide for self-watering of the plant within the flower pot. The annular cavity defined by the attachment if filled with water, and a wick-like material is inserted into the water and extends into the pot to cause water to flow to the plant by capillary action.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,644, Berger, shows a device to protect plants, which device is in the form of a plate-like member which fits circumferentially around the plant. This plate-like member is formed with a number of circular corrugations which fit against the ground surface. The purpose of this is to prevent air circulation and thus prevent the evaporation of moisture from the ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,837, Daniels, discloses a "grass guard for trees". This apparatus has an inner cone-shaped member which slants downwardly and outwardly from the tree, and an outer flat, annular portion. At its peripheral edge, it is anchored into the ground by a circumferential flange that extends into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,287, Dudley, discloses what is termed a "mulch and plant feeder". This comprises a plate-like member which fits against the ground surface, with a circumferential flange which is imbedded into the ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,263, Reynolds, shows an attachment to be affixed to the lower side of a flower pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,022, Costanzo, shows a structure for the cultivation of nursery plants which is presumably placed in the ground adjacent to the plants. One feature of this device is a means to indicate the age of the plant.